


Coming Home

by DaniellaMa_e



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Dorks in Love, Fluff, Kissing, Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Magical Stiles Stilinski, Romantic Fluff, Sane Peter Hale, Slight Misunderstanding, Surprise Kissing, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:06:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28421418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaniellaMa_e/pseuds/DaniellaMa_e
Summary: Stiles comes back to beacon Hills after spending practically the entire year away at college. He avoided coming home because he felt the need to have his ‘find yourself’ set of experiences, before he returned.Now, he’s much more confident in his skin.Peter noticed he’s different, he wants, and he wants badly.
Relationships: Peter Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Comments: 2
Kudos: 141





	Coming Home

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing on archive, I’m used to Wattpad; dont judge me too harshly, I wrote this at 2am.
> 
> Not edited, at all.

> Energy was buzzing throughout his entire body, underneath his skin and at the tips of his fingers.   
>    
> 

Stiles had anticipated this trip for the entire time between when he had planned it, and when it was to happen.

Stiles went to college with the ambitious idea of having a true coming of age ‘find yourself’ set of experiences. This included: making a copious amount of new friends and associates, experimenting with different members of different sexes, and being in complete confidence about himself and his powers.

At some point during his last semester at high school, he had discovered a new skill set—magic.

This took place during one of his extreme research night hazes, when he’d accidentally made use of a simple fire tune in the middle of his room. After flailing about his room chaotically for a full quarter of an hour, he had finally relinquished the fire threat, and had about five minutes of a wide eyed realisation.

First: he immediately contacted Deaton, much to Deaton’s displeasure considering it was, at that point, 3am in the morning on a Tuesday.

This lead to a montage of mentoring and information unload that took place over those next few weeks. They both collectively decided that Stiles was to be further tutored by an acquaintance of Deaton’s during college; this was due to the fact that Deaton was the most knowledgeable because most of his training was purely Druid minded. Whilst this wasn’t bad, Stiles was _far_ more ambitious with his wanted uses.

Back to the present, his dad came driving all the way to his college just so they could go out for some Asian fusion food, and then get back in the road to drive all the way back to Beacon Hills.

Stiles had to admit many things over his college year.   
  
Namely: a certain confession concerning a certain person’s existence.

Him and the less-murderous, slightly more sane, Peter Hale had unwittingly started to bond after the revelation of his mystic prowess. What started as Stiles trying to quench his curiosity, torturing Peter with an assault of questions about his experiences as an essential ‘left hand,’ lead to afternoon breakfast meals whilst debating over whether or not Darth Vader’s father reveal was actually all that amazing.

Stiles argued for the positive.

Stiles was quite disappointed when college came and all the close contact had come to an end. All those random evening text messages stopped coming; his heart would throb just a little at the lack of messages and that’s when he had to stop being in denial about his feelings.

When Stiles falls for someone - he dives in head first.

“Should we have a talk about all those new tattoos that’ve suddenly appeared all over your skin,” the sheriff asked ever so teasingly.

Stiles joked, “not unless you wanna know hear about your son’s sex life.”

Let’s just say, he was forced to get a few extra runes of protection just because of an incubus interaction.

The sheriff narrowed his eyes at the response but let the two fall into a comfortable silence as the the force continued.

**************

Thenight Stiles returned was full of puppy piles and happy dog noises.

The pack welcome Stiles with a famed pack night at Derek’s loft.

Scott had thoroughly hugged him into submission after quite literally launching himself at the boy.

”Down boy!” Stiles had yelled at him.

Peter was sat at the stairwell, stalking the boy in earnest from afar.

Stiles looked good. **Too** good.

Stiles was like a treat all wrapped up in one, with his new tattoos, newly styled hair and nicely more toned body. Peter felt agitated at their distances relationship ever since Stiles left for college.   
  


After all, Stiles had sent not a _single_ text message to him throughout the whole duration.

Derek grasped at Stiles’ arm noting, “you look more tone. You’ve been working out.”

”Thanks for the complement, Sourwolf.”

Lydia whistled, “you’re looking real nice, Stilinski. Is it too late to replace the plaid?”

”How dare you!” Stiles exclaimed, “you might as well take my life!”

The pack fell into warm atmosphere, the group finally being at a point where they weren’t inhibited by a new supernatural threat, and weren’t shackled to each other due to the situation. They found that they were able to actually enjoy each other’s company for once, without wanting to scream the other one’s head off.

Malia hopped onto the couch, sporting newly microwaved popcorn. She asked at Stiles, “so how’s the whole magic training going?”

”Oh, I’ve got a few new runes I’ve tattooed if you hadn’t noticed. You would not _believe_ , how many supernaturals there are at clubs!”

“Damn Stiles, you gettin’ some?” Malia asked, curiously.

“You know it!” Stiles cheered.

Peter stiffened.

”Well, let’s hope they don’t wanna run off after hearing you run your mouth, dear.” Peter swiftly remarked.

”There’s more my mouth’s good for,” Stiles responded.

Lydia’s mouth dropped, “my, my! You’ve truly come back a man, I’m proud of you Stilinski.”

“Yeah, virginity’s overrated.”

************  
**

The next day, Stiles had a random burst of confrontational energy.

Stiles, after months of radio silence from his beloved Creeperwolf, caught the poor man lurking near his house. He regularly updated the runes in, and around, his house; just in case.

In this case, it came in handy.

So there he is, holding a tuba-ware of pierogi that he randomly decided to make that morning, in front to of Peter’s apartment.

No one else in the pack knows where Peter’s apartment is, it’s something only Stiles and Peter know.

”Knock, knock!” Slow shouted at the door.

After a small period of silence; he skilfully used his free hand to fetch the pair of keys, he owns for the apartment, from his back pocket and used it to open the door.

Peter, hair all ruffled, and face all pouty and rowdy, stomped from his bedroom and glared at the bumbling Stiles.

”What. Do. You. Want?”

”Why’re you being such a Derek? I bought pierogi!” He bribed.

Peter couldn’t say no to his Stiles, “Fine.” He gestured to his couch, “sit.”

Stiles happily handed the tuba-ware over to Peter and humbly leapt onto the couch, Peter took the tuba-ware and momentarily disappeared into his kitchen to store them away.

Stiles’ eyes wondered over the living room, looking over the shelf filled orderly with books ripe with the knowledge of different mythological existences, and the cutely overlooked picture frame which contained a picture of the pack on graduation day. It had, Stiles, Scott, Lydia, Malia, Derek and the Sheriff, all smiling at the camera with the arms around each other.

Peter didn’t partake in the day festivities, but Stiles later found an archival book on different ‘were’ pack cultures (in polish, one might add), sitting on his bed with a beautifully handwritten note on top that read, ‘happy graduation — from your Creeperwolf.’

It was disgustingly sweet and intimate, and made him fantasise about getting dicked down by the very same man; when he was alone in his room, later that night.

“I never imagined you’d stoop so low as bribery.”

Stiles answered, “I just wanted to have a nice ol’ conversation with my favourite reformed psychopath.”

”Reformed?” Peter’s eyebrow raised in disbelief.

”When you want to be.”

Peter craved their conversation, Stiles unending rambles about whatever thought manages to cross his mind and the challenging tone he’d take on whenever anyone slightly disagreed. The way his eyes would get fired up, or he’d lick his lips. The way that Stiles only continued to further add to the information Peter acquired over the years, completing him in a way no one else had before.

Peter truly loved, and is in love, with the boy.   
  


He couldn’t help it, who would.

”Right, so lemme tell you about the new runes.” Stiles rolled up the sleeves of his long sleeved shirt and showcased the new additions. “Alright, I got three new ones just this month!”

”What would lead you to get three new runes tattooed on your skin in such a short amount of time?” Peter wondered aloud.

”Incubi’s are real!”

”You’ve met an incubi?” Peter laughed, incredulously.

Of course, his precious boy would somehow meet an incubi in the mess of his first year at college.

”My friend and I were at this bar, and then this incredibly handsome guy came over. He was like Jason Mamoa and Chris Hemsworth, but slightly shorter, and completely clean shaven,” Stiles admitted. “He joined my friend and I on a few drunken adventures that night and then he came over to our dorm and just chilled with us for a while. When I woke up, he was _so_ putting the moves on me!”

Peter forced himself to chuckle. A streak of possessive thoughts intermittently interrupted his thoughts with ‘no one but me should be making any moves on him’ and ‘he’s mine.’

“A week later, there he is trying to convert me into an incubus using fuck knows!” Stiles called out.

”Only you, Stiles. Only you can spend time with a incubus and not only survive the night, but then charms it into wanting to transition you into a demon.”

Peter sat bedside Stiles, their knees touching, and Stiles’ hands resting comfortably in Peter’s arm left arm. 

When they looked into each other’s eyes, there was no doubt about the feelings they held for each their. The want, the need.

They was no need for hesitation, Peter engulfed Stiles in a searing kiss, his tongue darting out to assert a dominance, a need to claim the boy as his. No more incubi threats, or night outs with others.

Stiles moaned into the heated make out, his hands gripping tightly onto Peter’s large forearms as he clutched for some sort of stability. He tried desperately to pull away, but Peter’s tongue pulled him into an unending bliss where his mind went completely empty. 

“P’ter!” Stiles gasped out, finally free.

”I love you,” Peter stated. 

Stiles took that moment to smile, widely and cutely, as he responded back to the man.

”I love you too.”


End file.
